Shattered Will Broken Mind
by Shadow Blackmare
Summary: Donmick's life has fallen apart since the night in London when Jason screwed up the job. Donmick is full of anger when his fincee is murdered. He goes for revenge not caring about his life. Will he succeed and die? or will the new friend of his save him?
1. Prologue

**This is just a small taste of a vicious plot that is about to come. I have to give thanks to a friend who I came up with some of the ideas. So thank you to Daniel Morrell, and also to my friends who helped me without even knowing it. You guys are the best! leave feed back, I love to know what you think about this. So ladies and Gentlemen I would love to Introduce the starting paragraphs of 'Shattered Will, Broken Mind' Enjoy.**

_"Narration"

* * *

_

_**Prol**__**ogue**_

_"Have you ever had one of those days where everything is going so great that nothing can ruin it? Then all of a sudden is all comes crashing down on your head so fast you get lost and can't breathe and you just black out? Ya, I had one of those days. It was one thing I never wanted to go through again. One friend ruined my life and toke something dear to me and destroyed it. A new friend helped me get my life back by sacrificing hers. I've lost many things dear to me. Not one thing that I was able to have I was able to save. Revenge is never the answer. It dose not bring lives back, it just starts a chain reaction that destorys more."_

_"People say revenge is a bitch best served cold. Though, that only dose bring on more pain and more revenge from the other party. I can't believe that it all ended four years ago. It toke two more years before that to make me go after my former friend, Jason. We were on a certain job in London, England. This was the first time we got to work together, and also the last. For this was the very night, that all the trouble began..."_

**

* * *

Well heres the prologue for the story I hope is gose well. please R&R is helps me out alot, and I love to here your imput**


	2. Chapter 1:﻿Deception

**Well after such a very long wait we finally get the first chapter to this story, its not the best but hey, whatever is? Well, please R&R I would love to hear thoughts about it.**

* * *

Night.

A time when the sun no longer shows itself and the moon takes over its position in the sky bring along its friends. But not tonight. There were no stars, there was no moon. Nothing but large dark grey clouds making it darker then it already was. The wind blew from the north sending a chill down ones spine, not only from the cold chill, but also from the low sounding moan as if someone groaned in pain. The night life in London was next to nothing. It was too cold since the large island was up north. It was only the middle of October but the nights were longer, the days shorter, and the air was crisp and cold.

Two dark figures stood in an alley way behind a pub, waiting. One man was a bit short about 5"8, round faced with very short brown hair with a gold tint. He was a bit big but it was alright on him. His eyes were a hazel green color he wore a heavy navy blue coat and a black cap. For reasons unknown he wore black shades with silver frames. Underneath the coat he wore a plain black shirt, black jeans and a sport shoes. He looked about 22 years old."It's damn cold out here man!" he exclaimed. He looked to his partner who seemed unfazed by the cold. "Ho long do we have to wait out here for this moron?" he asked in annoyance.

An amused laugh left the other man's mouth. He was older then his partner. He had tanned skin a dark Carmel color. He had light brown hair with gold tips. He had dark brown eyes. Even though these were dark eye, they were soft and gentle. Though don't be fooled, when anger they grew hard and cold. He was about 6" tall. His hands were deep in the pockets of a thick black coat, underneath he wore a blue dress shirt buttoned up partly to the neck. It revealed a white undershirt. With this he also wore blue pants and blue shoes. His head turned to look at his partner. "I was told he comes to this bar every night. While it toke you so long to get here he already had gone inside. He replied to the other man. He continued to lean on the wall.

"Why didn't you kill when he was coming?"The other man asked. "We wouldn't be standing out here freezing our assess off Donmick!"The man said angrily.

Donmick looked back to the man. "He was with a group of fellow workers. We don't want witnesses to this assassination". He smiled lightly. "Besides Jason I wouldn't have the honor of seeing you freeze". Jason frowned deeply and shook his head in annoyance and grumbled a curse under his breath. This only made Donmick laugh again.

The minutes seemed to drag on. It was nearly midnight when a group emerged from the pub. The target being one of them. Donmick nodded to Jason and pushed off the wall and began to fall the group a few steps behind. Jason smiled as the chase would finally end after 2 weeks. Terry Handerson, the target he and Donmick had been fallowing could now finally be killed tonight. The two fallowed the group even when they spilt to go there own separate ways. Their target walked with his business partner. Now was the time to act, the two men stopped upon a stone bridge arguing about a case within the company.

Jason was too anxious and got out his hand gun. The two man were now in a fist fight. Jason shook his head "pathetic..."he muttered and aimed his gun and pulled the trigger. The gunshot sounded and echoed through the air. Donmick jumped surprised by the sound and looked to see Jason with his gun out. He quickly turned to the two fighting men, but only one stood, from this distance he thought Jason had gotten the right one until he heard the live man scream 'James'. Jason and Donmick then turned and bolted back to the motel they were staying at. Donmick walked into the room out of breath, and saw that Jason was already packing his gear together. "Jason what the hell is your problem, you shot the wrong guy!" Donmick informed his partner.

"So what? I killed one of the morons. That's the job, kill one of the partners. I did this just now, I'm going home to get paid." Jason told Donmick as he zipped up his bag and left.

Donmick stood there dumb founded. He shook his head and walked into the other bed room while pulling out a flip phone. He flipped up the phone and dialed a number. Lifting the phone to his ear he listened to the ringing. Turning to the window he heard a voice answer on the other end. "Mission was a failure sir. the wrong partner was disposed of." Donmick fell silent as he listened to the person on the other end. "Jason". Silence. "Left for home" he answered. "Yes I'm coming back as well, I'll leave right now." He then hung up and quickly packed his things.

Feeling guilty for ratting on Jason, there had been no other choice, the wrong man was murdered that night. And frankly it was his fault. Catching a cab, Donmick made it to a private airport and got onto a private jet, he would be back in New York before Jason, he knew it.


End file.
